


parallels

by odysseus



Category: LiEat (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Gen, THIS IS AN OLD STORY I FOUND ON MY COMPUTER AND IT SEEMED GOOD SO TAKE IT MY FRIENDS... TAKE IT, my lieat ocs need 2 suffer.. so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: But, of course, this would be normal for them; Ethos was commonly known as the more volatile of the two, Pathos was recluse and silent.





	

At first, they both didn’t want to join.

It was in a flash when the two of them were dragged along, gloved hands gripping tightly onto their forearms, so forceful until they felt like they were going to survive crippled. Of course, that didn’t work (to Pathos’ chagrin and Ethos’ relief.) Instead, they were thrown into cages, treated like rabid animals with the mockery and the jeering.

Ethos hated it. Pathos resigned himself to his fate – But, of course, this would be normal for them; Ethos was commonly known as the more volatile of the two, Pathos was recluse and silent. The girl didn’t give up in any sort of manner, coming up with many ideas for their escape, be it prying the bars open, distraction, disguising, so on and so forth.

It usually brought them back to a more secure cage and less comfortable situations, to their chagrin, of course. It didn’t bring Ethos down in the slightest, though. It motivated her to try harder—That is, until they were brought up to the leader after multiple break ins.

“Sir—“ An escort of theirs, slicked, greasy hair and leather jacket being his prominent appearance yelled, straightening his back and putting his hands behind his back. The chair turned to reveal a young adult, hair parted like a widow’s peak and a long arctic coat around spider-webbed sweaters. His eyes were sharp and it felt like it pierced through their souls. Maybe it was Pathos’ paranoia, maybe it wasn’t.

“What is it?” He groaned, cocking his head backwards and staring down at the escort with disdain. The greaser yelped in surprise and shifted his eyes toward the dragon twins. He shoved them forward.

The escort explained – these were the two who kept on trying those escape attempt schemes, sometimes even bringing in other dragons from other cages. The leader sneered, pushing his chair forward to size up the two.

Nothing good could come out of this, Pathos thought, gulping and stiffening his body, squaring his shoulders so that he looked a bit tougher. Ethos, however, stood her round and dug her heels in, eyes matching the sharpness of the leader. 

The leader of the Red Spider had their lips curved up into a wicked smile.

“I say, do you—Want to join us?”

Pathos should’ve known Ethos would say yes. After all, that’s one of the lies she started out to tell. The Red Spiders were—well, protective of their dragons, after all; even if they treated them bad. The maltreatment just made Pathos realize how rare they were, but he never bothered to share. Maybe if sharing was the case, they wouldn’t be standing in front of the leader at this very second and maybe Ethos wouldn’t be in the ranks of the main group. Well, he was able to join with the adamant pleadings of Ethos, but other than that… 

His sister never talked to him anymore. She was—always busy, serving others with that smile on her face, the time spent together during her off days were miniscule as they had contradicting timetables. Of course, his sister didn’t seem to mind, she was faring better with the humans that had captured them in the first place, anyway. In a perpetual state of doubt and betrayal…

He would be lying if he said he didn’t mind. 

A few months later, there was a gathering for the gang members. Everybody rushed towards the place where they usually grabbed something to eat, and sat at the chairs haphazardly. Some were standing on the chairs, some were rocking them and some were letting the chairs stand on its hind legs.  
Ethos was at the center of attention that night, managing to attain one of the high ranks (he didn’t bother to check and take note of what exact rank she was in). He didn’t care, right? Ethos never played with him anymore. (but that’s selfish, he knows and even ignoring her wouldn’t change the fact that they were very close, he chided himself, pinching his own cheek to snap him back to reality; a harsh little Disneyland.)

Slowly, the dragon forced out a smile, and hooted for his sister’s achievement.

Maybe he was crying tears.


End file.
